Berserk: Good old days
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Baised off of What must be by Kurome Shiretsu. Casca has been healed from her mental damage, unfortunately after this griffiths forces and the neo-band of the hawk attack, Guts in the carnage's find the egg of the golden days, and has the ability to change everything, but how will this change the future, and how will point to come become easer or harder. M for beserk
1. A new future

Berserk Fanfiction: The Good old days,

Chapter 1 attack of Elfhime,

Guts and Casca stood alone looking deep at each other, "and your okay with this Guts?" Casca asked, " I only want what's best for you." He said as he leaned into kiss her,

When a scream cut them off. "What was that?" Casca cried, Guts was up and running, "COME ON!" He yelled "Wait for me!" Casca cried as Guts ran off into the white light,

Exiting the clearing Guts and Casca was shocked the Entire Witch City was under attack, building burned as Elves amd Witch's defended there homes. Morda amd a few other witches flew around only to be knocked down by a Unnamed lion apostle! " NEO-BAND OF THE HAWK DESTROY THESE HERITICS!" He roared. As minor Demons charged at them as a few bird like Demons ripped the witches apart. The three Archmages called to everyone, "RETURN TO THE GREAT HALL!" The archmages yelled.

The apostles ranged group looked back, "First volley Fire keep them from escaping!" The leader yelled as a volley of arrows is launched. Some of the fire arrows hit the tree p, lighting it on fire, "NO the children!" Archmage Gedfryn. Yelled as he hobbled inside only for the arch way to tumble behind him, "No!" Shrikie yelled but Guts held her back. "There's nothing we can do," he said when another voice was heard,

"COWARDS!" Guts turned and saw Casca standing panting, seething, " how Dare you, you Attack a Outlook village for no Reasion and Claim to be apart of the BAND OF THE HAWK!?" She yelled as she drew a sword she found on the ground from a dead soldier, "Take this from an Actual member YOU WILL NEVER BE 1/5th as good as the original Band of the hawk and how dare you disrespect the sacrifice we put down!" Casca roared, as she charged, as the lion commander took a heavy step infront of her,

Only for his head to be split open by The Dragonslayer. Guts heaved it over his shoulder, " you really messed up if you angered the Vice commander of the Hawks, amd with the leaders of the raiders force. Well let's just say, not even Griffith himself can stop this massacre." He said as he lost all attempts to contain his savagery, surprisingly the apostles faltered at this, "Guts are you sure?" Casca asked, "Go I really want to break this Armor in, maybe I may even be able to slay 1000 instead of a measly 100!" He roared as he actived the Berserker Armor, amd rushed forward,

Sherkie gasped "oh no!" She tried to run forward but Casca stopped her, "you can't," She said. " you don't understand Guts can't let that armor control him he will slowly lose his humanity." Sherkie said Casca and Sherkie locked eyes, and Casca huffed Understandings then "lovely affection" she had, Casca bent down, "you love him don't you?" Sherkie Blushed, "W-What n-no!" She said not making eye contact. Casca huffed "I see," She said standing up, "here's the first thing you have to learn about loving someone." Casca said walking away, as she stopped and turned, "beleave in them," She said, Sherkie looked over "but-" She was cut off by Casca, "listen, Guts carried me through the 100 year war with the band of the hawk, and on one of the worst nights, I went to battle, Guts defended me against 100 men while I ran to get backup, he's done the impossible, and I know he could do it. Again wither it's against magic, or even fate itself, but you! Have to believe." Casca said pointing to her poking her chest, Sherkie nodded dumbly unable to say anything, " alright get everyone you can and follow me to the safe area." She said Sherkie nodded as she looked over to the others to see them frozen in awe.

"Isidro come on." Sherkie said trying to pull him away as he gazed at Guts "Guts is...he's the...he's the one hundred man slayer!" He said awe, as he relized all this time he was traveling with his greatest role model. And he never said, and suddenly everything Guts had said to him came crashing down, as he took a deep breath, "let's go." He said "Oh so now you want to go!?"Sherkie yelled at him, he huffed, " no not away, but towards." He said as he pointed to the think of battle.

"Are you insane, Guts is fighing he wants us to run," Sherkie said, but Isidro shook his head, "no he's not fighting, he just causing an ample distraction." He said, making Casca's breath hitch,

Guts had to admit, unlike everyother time he wore the Berserker Armor alone, this time was different, he would normally enact a primal Rage, amd just swing at anything moving, with the vision only reflecting shadows, but here, he saw it anew, different clean crisp he could make out the minute details of Cascas face from the sparkling blue eyes to the frown that mended her cheeks together, the perfect women,

Guts Charged and cut apart more of the Army of the apostles, as the fighters of Guts allies charged, the Archers fired them only to find Guts had blocked them, He looked back making Sherkie stumble but instead of roaring and cutting them up he nods and charges. Casca smiles and Sherkie is shocked "look!" As the armor changes its face from the enlongated jaw, to a human skull. Casca smiles, "and that's The unbreaking will." She Said as she lead the others into the battle.

Guts despite not letting the demon win actually it felt dormant, but that didn't matter, all he cared was about swinging his sword, as it crushed another demon, ' I'm shocked you don't want to fight what are you tired?' Guts asked the beast in the suit. ' _No. Much more than that, I'm letting you go, take heed human because this is the last act of kindness, and the first one in 500 years,'_ the demon hissed as he curled up, and slept.

Guts had lost all sense of time, he looked around behind him to see the area a wasteland of ashes, Guts panted, but he wasn't tired, as he slung the Dragonslayer over his back, amd walked. And walked. And walked.

Finally he came to a stop at the others, but it wasn't a pretty sight, as everyone was dead, in a massacre, Guts fell to his knees, not wanting to beleave it, he ripped off the helmet of the Berserker Armor, wishing to god it wasn't true. But I was Everyone, Casca, Sherkie, Farnice serpico heck even that stupid insect Puck, and at first possibly the first to die, was Isidro, Guts sighed "stupid kid." He huffs, as he gets up and lays Casca to rest, he walks over to the Main house to see one of the Archmages crawling over the ground, Guts looks to see a Behelit. But unlike the one He "owns" the one of Griffiths, this one looked to be of Solid gold. Guts picks it up as the Archmage looks at him, and gasps out,

"The egg...of...better...days..." he said as the air left his body and he died, Guts sighs as he looks at the Egg, 'can this really be true?' He thought as the Egg opened one eye. " can you save them, can you make it all so that this doesn't happen?" Guts asked. The Egg smiles and shuts it eye, before blasting white blinding guts, "ARGH!" He screams

[ Falconia (aka Griffith's Capital)]

Griffith stood on his tower looking out of his city and his people he now protects, suddenly Zodd steps before him bowing, "Lord Griffith, it seems order has been restored and a era of piece has come," zodd said Griffith looks out to see the bright light and the world tree on fire, he sighs and snaps a look back and slowly reached for his sword. "No." He said, Zodd looks up in suprise " there is still one more thing to do." He soad as he spun around and Cut at Zodd making him roar "WHAT IS THIS!?" He jumped back "YOU ARE THE HAWK OF LIGHT I TRUSTED YOU U SERVE YOU!" He yelled. "I SERVE AS LEADER OF THE BAND OF THE HAWK NOT SOME RAGTAG GROUP OF NO GOODERS!" Griffith yelled. As he leveled his sword. "We will settle this how we should've where we met in the dungeon OF THAT CASTLE!" Griffith roared as he lunged forward as Zodd leveled his arm up to parry the strike however the light around them blinded them as the world's timeline was deleated amd a new one would take its place.

[ astral realm: Profound Layer]

God hand Void looked around at god Hand Slan in shock, "THE TIMELINE NO!" He cried. As Ubik the flying jellyfish like apostles floated around screaming, "FEMTO! He betrayed us!" As everyone looked in panic, when a disomdodied voice boomed, **T** _h_ Is **I** s Wh **a** _t_ H **a** _p_ pe **n** _s_ Wh **e** _n_ Yo **u** _M_ es **s** _W_ it **h** _M_ y **D** _o_ m **a** _i_ n **!"** The "voice of god" said. As everyone looked at each other, "but what have we done wrong?" They asked no answer, as void looked to Slan "prepare to-." He didnt finish as the world restarted.

[Unknown time: Tent]

A man opend his eyes and looked up to see a wooden pole dug into the ground, 'huh?' The man thought as he flipped up to reveal Guts, 'where am I?' He asked, he looks around and notices, he has two hands. "what?" He asked as small clips of the eclipse flashed in his eyes, he grit his teeth and grabbed his head and relized, his eyes was back to, as flashback hit of him losing his eye from his perspective. He shook his head to free them of these "memories." He grunted and went to stand up feeling his neck he felt a faint outline of the brand, but nothing significant.

suddenly the tent flap moved to reveal The Leader of the Band of the Hawk Griffith, in battle uniform only missing the helmet. And in his hands was a letter addressed to him, " oh your awake I was just about to..." Griffith looked at the letter "we're about to head out," he said tossing the note aside now as it was unimportant. "Out out where?" Guts asked, "another battle. We've been sent to seeing as Chuder is on the run." Griffith said ' so the one hundred year war.' He thought. "What happened? Why was I put here?" Guts asked,

Griffith seemed to smile. "Well you don't seem to remember much of anything what happened did you hit your head?" Griffith said with a smile before it dropped. "You defended Casca. Nearly took out half an army, 100 soldier's in a single night," Griffith said ' huh 100 man slayer.' "must've been one hell of a morale boost." Guts Said with a smerk. "Oh yea, they partied well into the night, and you slept. For four days." Griffith said "blimey," he gasped "oh yea. Didn't help you were scrambling to get off the stretcher to walk on your two feet." Griffith chuckled with Guts joining in, "so your heading out?" Guts asked, "yea just a small skirmish shouldn't be long." He said when Guts stood up, "then it will be half the time with me joining." He said with a smerk. Griffith was shocked but smerked nonetheless. As Guts turned to gather his gear, he lifted his sword ' it's lighter than I remember it.' He said " you coming?" Griffith asked Guts turned "um...yea I'll be ready in five minutes tops," Guts Said, Griffith huffed, "you got two max," he said as he strode out Guts smerked.

After putting on his battle gear he sighed, 'well let's see here we go.' He thought as he pushed forward.

Suddenly everyone was clapping as the tent flap parted in front and cheering the loudest was the Hawks raiders Guts own command unit, "YEA CAPTAIN!" One said, sitting on a barrel was Gaston his second in command giving him a toast, "killing one hundred people must've taken the wind out you huh?" Another asked, as Guts smerked. "I'd say, slept like a baby," he said with a smile as he walked past another and gave him a fist bump, and walked past ricket rubbing him on the head as he followed Griffith, Everyone of the Hawks raiders were shocked at his action, usually Guts was a hardass, 'do your shit now and don't bother me' or when in a good mood just an 'eh whatever' guy but not a chatty 'let's be firends kinda guy,' it kinda threw them for a loop, but happily they just went with it, "well what do you know maybe the times getting better already!" Gaston said leaning on his barrel " you think he'll give us practice off next?" One asked, " not a chance." Guts said making them turn, as they looked to see Guts looking at them, " get your gear ready we're going to combat," he said as he walked away,

Behind him cries of "yes sir!" And "got ya!" Were heard as the raiders got ready,

Five minutes later the five "leaders" within the Band of the Hawk were standing on a cliffface looking down over a Thudor wooden base , Griffith stood looking, as Guts stood on Griffith's left and Casca on his right, " So Griffith. What's the plan?" He asked. Griffith looked to Guts and the others, " the Band of the Hawk will be split into 2 groups, the main fighting force will consist of Me, Casca, and Corkis. And the there respective teams, will shoot straight at there front, Guts and his Raiders will sneak around the back side and flank them blocking off there escape. It is preferred if we take the weapons intact." Griffith said, Guts nodded, " return to your teams and inform them, we attack in 45 minutes," Griffith said as the commanders rode off,

Guts stood there as Griffith thumbed the Behelit, " Griffith." Guts Said making Griffith turn, "yes Guts?" He asked As Griffith looked at him, however Guts couldn't break eye contact with the Behelit. Finally guts spoke "...nothing See you onnthe other side." He said as he walked down the cliff. ' yea.' Griffith thought as he looked to the sun,

Later they stood down ready for the signal. Griffith drew his sword. "THE BAND OF THE HAWK CHARGE!" He yelled as the band of the hawk charged in, Guts and the raiders held back. " wait for the Tudor Defenders to respond to the raid before giving the word to move." Guts Said Gaston looked at Guts, "your not going to fight with us?" He asked Guts looked at Gaston, "think of this as a test," he said as he trotted off. Of course he would go into battle, without a doubt, he just wanted to make sure Gaston could lead the raiders on his own, as he flipped his sword around ' to damn light, I need my Dragonslayer,' he peeved, he just had to roll with it, as he heard Gaston yelled. "HAWKS RAIDERS WITH ME!" As the group of 50 or so Raiders charged down the hill but more quitely as to not stir attention away from the blunt force.

Unfortunately one of the rear guards looked up to see the battalion of horses. And screamed " ah ahhh AHHH!" He yelledhe was fortunately cut off by a knife, as Guts looked back to see Judeau right behind him, " I'm lucky your here Judeau or else this raid would've been ruined." He said, " maybe once we get back to base I can teach you how to throw some yourself." He said " no need I've already learnt from the best, I just need some." He said "well I have this extra belt, if you want some?" He asked handing a belt to Guts, "don't mind if I do." He said as they entered the camp which was empty due to the others fighting. Guts strapped the belt over his right shoulder like his Greatsword hilt, and what his futured past had as the famous 'Black swordsman.' He looked up " Gaston gather a group secure the weapons and plans, make sure they don't get burned!" Guts Said "right Andross, Lexi, Chandra, Donban, Douglas with me!" Gaston said as the called Raiders followed Gaston, Guts looked to the others, "Everyone else with me push up there rear!" He said as he charged, at the back of the enemy.

Griffith swung down on a Thudor Imperial Knight and looked up to see the raiders Charging lead by Guts, as he swung his sword beheading a row of 3 one handed, yet Guts seemed disappointed in the action as he jumped off the horse and implaled another knight and swung the guy around on his sword throwing him off into the crowd, as the rest of the raiders cut past the middle cutting the Thudor defense force in half, "what the hell is Guts doing!?" Casca asked shocked at his actions even Griffith was suprised, "Nevermind that, Swarm them!" Griffith yelled as he charged.

Guts grit his teeth. ' damn even though my mind is more use to a heavier sword, my arms aren't!' He toughtnas he jumped back and parried a strike to his back before forcing it down to the ground and dragging his blade up the blade and taking the attacking knights head in a two handed swing. Guts flew with his sword and landed impaling 3 more guys in the chest in one strike, 'what the hell!?' Thudor knights and even band of the hawk knights gasped " Guts is battling a lot more recklessly then before...almost angrily...what happened?' Griffith asked,

Guts ripped out his blade and cleared apart opponent after opponent, until no one stood. As Griffith was battling the base commander, as the knight was about to swing a blow to knock Griffith off his horse ( which Griffith would've parried and was about to do so) Guts sword blade impaled the guy and lifted him height in the air, as Guts held the sword one handed, he flicked the blade down making the body go flying, "area clear." He said Griffith nodded. "And the weapons and plans, " CAPTAN GUTS!" Gaston yelled carrying a create of swords. Guts smiled.

Later that day The band of the hawk celebrated it victory, as they cheered. Back at the base, in his tent, Guts was fixing his sword belt to hold the throwing knifes Judeau gave him, on the ground next to him was his sword, with the entire blade covered in firewood, tied. As he lifted them 'only 200lbs, half the weight' he thought as he lifted it effortlessly, "well condition training then' as he swung down with one hand "100 each" he said,

[ Band of the Hawk HQ: Campfire]

everyone looked around, as ricket looked up. "Hey where's Guts?" He asked, as Corkus laughed "pff what about him if he wants to spend time alone I say Let him!" He said as he slammed his drink, " but Guts was getting so use to us, he would talk and be best buds, but now after that." Ricket said looking down as he muttered about the night Guts slayed 100 men, and the events around it, suddenly Casca stood up, "commander Casca?" A few asked. As she walked off. Ricket looked up sadly thinking he offended her, "stay here Ricket I'm going to get Guts, I need to have a few words with him anyway's." She said

98...99...100!" Guts yelled as he swung his sword in his left hand he dropped the swod as his wrist burned, "gah! Damn!" He hissed as he rolled it back, "Guts." A voice said Guts turned around to see Casca standing there, "hello commander. What can I do for you?" He asked standing up. "You can tell me what the fuck happened." Casca said. "I don't understand." Guts asked. "Okay let me spell it out for you! You didn't lead your troops into battle, you broke off your duty's to battle with the enemy Griffith gave you a job to do. Damn it Guts you made progress for 3 years and now your back to square one!" She yelled when Guts turned and looked at her in pity.

" stay out of this, this is my business as the commander of the Hawks raiders." He said. " as the commander of the band of the hawk I want to know!" Casca yelled when suddenly another voice was heard. "Casca." She turned to see Griffith looking around, " May I talk to Guts for a bit." He said Casca took a deep breath and nodded, " we will finish this conversation later." She stomped off. Guts looked off. ' well shit.' He thought, as Griffith sat down, "Guts...what happened?" He asked.

[ play Berserk 1997 Soundtrack #4 Gutsu] (loop)

"So many things. Too many for one lifetime." Guts Said, Griffith looked at Guts weirdly, "okay have you become a different person after you hit your head?" He asked. Guts chuckled " no in fact you could say I took the long way around," guts muttered and fortunately Griffith didn't hear him, " I'm sorry about the battle." Guts Said, " don't be, I must admit you kinda threw the plan into a loop, with the brash counter attack from the rear, but it still worked, I was just woundering what you were thinking." Griffith said, " you said I slept for a few days. And I was woundering, what if I didn't wake up, what if I was gone, and not because of something really happened, but just what if...the band of the hawk had become my firends, my allies. And I want to protect them as much as possible, and Gaston, and the raiders, I'm so harsh on them because I want them to succeed, to live past this war, even if I don't make it, I want them to, and I will do everything in my power to make sure there ready if I am to suddenly be unable to command. That's what that raid was about." Guts Said

Griffith nodded. "So your just like me. Wanting to protect them all, to guide them." Griffith said, Guts laughed " Griffith I think you forget, apart from me, most people are here to see you succeed in your dream, nothing more, and we will do what we can for it." Guts Said, Griffith looked up "and what about you what makes you different from the rest?" He said,

Guts looked up "all I want is a Brother in arms, a firend who I can really look and say, no matter what I will have there back and they will have mine, no matter what happen's, but it's just a Dream." Guts Said as he picked up his sword, "I'm done with training for today, so don't worry I'll be down there, and have fun." He said as he walked off to put his stuff away, as Griffith watched him go he thought, 'your wrong Guts, you think your dream is impossible...but it's already happened.' Griffith thought as he walked back to the camp,

Behind a tree Casca slid down, in shock, 'Guts was...afraid of dying. Afraid of losing everyone, how did that?' Casca thought before she remembered what state he was in when she found him after the night battle. Her eyes widened,

'Guts...why?'

(Eoc) a/n: oh my god so long of a chapter, but hey it's done, and you know a good story is born, now this is braised off of what must be, and is an AU of the official Berserk. Seeing as Guts has gone back in time and will change the future, however the problem is like RWabY Graduation I don't know how this story will end. I'm going with the flow. I know a few plot points. But I feel as if it keeps it interesting, this way, so well I'm going to work on the next chapter, and be going, so enjoy Keep reading-Bankerrtx01


	2. Final battle: end of 100 year war

Berserk: the good old days.

Chapter start

It was several days after the little skirmish, And Guts had been thinking, he had done a lot with the Hawks raiders since then, he had personally watched the group train in combat, where before he would just let Gaston over see training, but Gaston was doing his own thing making him unavailable, what you might ask, Well Guts wanted to make it a set that Gaston would be in command of the raiders, if ( more like when) he sets off, after all the greatsword he held was a good weapon no doubt about it, but he just had to get his Dragonslayer back, as well as making sure Griffith didn't become Femto, and Guts was a busy man,

Guts looked over to see Gaston groan as Guts had given Gaston a situation for which Gaston would lead the Hawks raiders into battle, and what's more he had to make sure the raiders had to come out with a 90% suvivior raiting or else Guts would have Gaston do it again, needless to say he wasn't having a good time. Guts sighed, as he chose to help out Gaston by giving him a few pointers.

After a few minutes Gaston figured out the exicercise and finished it, as he headed out to conduct the training, leaving Guts alone, He sighed as he walked off. And found Griffith alone.

"hey can I talk to your for a bit?" Guts asked making Griffith turn, "um Sure." Griffith said as Guts sat down, and looked up, "so...what did you want to talk about?" Griffith asked, "the Behelit." He said Griffith looked down and held it, "what about it?" He asked, "if I were to tell you could accomplish your dream, but at the end the Behelit would mess it up and leave you with nothing," Guts Said. "I'd like to know where this was coming from." Griffith said, "hpguts huffed as he stood up, " the Behelit isn't a symbol of your nobility, it's your heart. Along with the rest of the band of the hawk, we are your knights and you our king." He said. "But what about what Zodd Said." Griffith said, ' when your will crumbles your fate will be chosen.' Guts heard off in his head.

"It won't happen." He said as he walked off, "I just wanted to tell you that, the Behelit is worthless and will most likely only cause you pain." He said, "you still didn't answer my question." Griffith stood up and stopped as he saw the brand of sacrifice. "w-What is that?" Guts looked back and padded the brand, "oh you saw," Guts moved his cloak, to cover it, Griffith took a deep breath.

"Well guess there's no use hiding it," Guts Said as he dropped his stuff and sat down. Extending his hand, "may I see it?" Guts asked, Griffith took off the Behelit and handed it over. " this is know as the Egg of the king. It's a device used to split apart the fabric of reality to open a portal into another plane of existence. There 4 angles sit occupying the will of "god." Called ironically god hand, And this...is a device to make a new god hand every 100,000,000 years or so." Guts tossed it back at Griffith, who caught it, "each Behelit, requires a sacrifice in order to use its power, to take away the users humanity, and become a demon, an apostles. Like Zodd, however yours...yours is special."Guts smiled.

" because your not just to be a member of the godhand...your to be the leader of the godhand Femto." He said Griffiths eyes widened. As he looked down at the Behelit. "The events leading up to it are well I'm not going to go into detail about them, just know your sacrifice is large if you become Femto." Guts Said " What is it?" Griffith asked, "...The band of the hawk." Guts Said looking up to the sun, "every, last, one," he said, as Guts pulls down the brand. "That's what this is." Guts Said.

Griffith looked at Guts, "Are you going to kill me?" Griffith asked calmly, making Guts turn, "I'm sorry?" Guts asked. "To prevent the event's from happening again, are you going to kill me?" He asked, Guts looked at him, " of course not, why would I kill you, it wasn't your falut, it was mine, just know no matter what happens in the future I will have your back." He said. As he walked off,

[ play Berserk OST: Earth]

Guts walked away as Griffith starred at the Behelit and found himself getting angry, 'was I just being used, forced to accomplish a goal I could never reach?' He questioned.

( End song)

But soon Griffith forgot about his questions, because he must, as he and the band of the Hawk go off to conqure and defeat the last stronghold of Thudor, Doldrey, allowing the one hundred year war to end, in Midlands victory, as the Band of the Hawk becomes Royalty. Amd are invited to dances and everyone asking about them, Guts hung back from the spotlight, as he looked up at the King of Midland, and the queen, Guts also noticed Princess Charlotte eyeing Griffith, much to the Queens distain. 'so that's it.' Guts peice the finale part of the puzzle, together. He looks over to see, it time, "well off I go." He muttered as he left,

In the ballroom Griffith and Casca noticed he was leaving, and followed him.

Guts got his bag and reached the hill with the lone tree, and standing there was Pippin, Casca, Ricket and Corkus, 'yep just like last time.' Ricket ran up to him and started to cry, suddenly it was quite as Griffith walked forward "are you leaving?" He asked Guts, "...yea." He said "your Turing your back on the Hawk's." Griffith said. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down, Ricket drew his attention. "Please explain!" He said, after Judeau pulled ricket off, and Corkus gave his speil, Guts gave thanks and walked off,

When Guts was trying to speak Griffith drew his Sabre, making him stop, " I told you long ago. That you belong to me Guts. I won you that day by my sword, your life, your death, they are both mine," Griffith said " if you wish to be free of me the rules have not changed, it is as it was before, draw your sword and take your freedom from me," he said leveling his Sabre at Guts, who looked sadly at him. " would you settle for a smile, and a fond farewell?" Guts asked. Griffith paused "so be it,"Guts Said sadly as he dropped his bag and stepped forward drawing his gifted Greatsword from Zodd, Casca tried to intervene but Judeau stopped her, reminding her they were still mercenaries who lived and died by the sword,

After a quick plan, Griffith lunged forward planing to end the duel quick. However like last Time Guts slammed his Greatsword down and broke Griffiths blade, stopping the Greatsword just over his shoulder. Griffith drops the Hilt on the ground in defeat, as Guts gathers his belongings, and sheathes his sword,

However before Guts steps away be pauses, " just know I'm not doing this out of malice, infancy I'm doing this to help. The next time we meet Griffith, hopefully we can see eachother as Firends on the battlefield instead of subordinate's under a wing. That is my wish." Guts Said. "But that's all it is...a wish," he said as he walked away,

"YOUR WRONG!" Guts stopped and turned around to see Griffith starring at him, "Guts. Your wrong...so wrong," Griffith said standing up. "All those years of services, we fought back to back for over three years, I've depended on your more times than I could count, if you think that Your service doesn't make you my friend you are sorely mistaken...was that was this was about, to see if you could be my friend?" Griffith asked,

Guts looked down, " yea..." he said Griffith laughed, and shook his head, "you idiot." He said "come back with us, the party isn't completely without you." Griffith said Guts shook his head, " unfortunately I will have to decline, but just know I will be back, one years time I will return, there's just a few things I need to do first." Guts Said, Griffith sighed, and nodded, "one year. Then you will return." He said "agreed. See you in one year." Guts Said as he walked away.

Casca amd the rest watched him go, as Griffith picked up his sword, "it looks as if I need a new sword." He said "I-I can probably make you one!" Ricket Said Griffith smiled. "Thank you." He said,

Guts walked out and headed out, 'finally now phase two can occur, Goto, Sherkie, Farnice, Isidro, puck, I'm coming,' he thought, to the sky as he walked out,

In a tree Sherkie and her mistress looked up to the sky as the sun shined into the glass window as Sherkie mistress let out a heavy sigh, " it apperes the, future has been changed," She siaid with a smile. Sherkie blinked wounder what she was talking about,

[Godhand]

Godhand Slan approched void "Voidit apperes the future has been changed, Femto has become, unworthy to become the next godhand." Slan said as Void looked, "what do we do?" Ubik asked. "A fifth Godhand must be placed!" Conrad Said, " no need to be fearful, I too felt the tide shift, and I've chosen a new host for Femto." Void Said as Void opens a portal to look at Emporor Ganishka on his throne. " he seems worthy." Slan said, "agreed." The other two said "then. Insure the Egg arrives at His location, the fifth godhand will awaken!" Void said.

Guts walked through the wood, and finally he reached a log cabin, 'here we Go' he thought. As he approached, he knocked on the door, "who is it?" A voice said. Guts pushed open the door. "a firend," he said, "who are you?" The old man asked "my name is Guts...I've come to request a sword." He said "im no blacksmith." Goto Said, "not anymore." He said, " that's okay, you've already made it," Guts Said I wish to use the Dragonslayer." He said, "how do you know about that?" He asked Guts smerked, "Well you see funny story." Guts Said,

[ later]

Guts leaned back in his rocking chair, as Goto hummed, "so you traveled back in time amd insured the Femto was never created, but thus altered most of the future. So you are going across midland to gather your group of allies to assist Griffith." Goto summarized, "correct," guts nodded. "and Dragonslayer, could you wield it?" He asked, "in one hand," Guts Said, " well better not waist anytime, follow me son," he said, as Goto lead Guts down to where the hidden vault of weapons were,

" take what you need," he said, Guts walked over and took Dragonslayer and held it out, ' ahh I've missed you,' he slung it over his back, and grabbed the wrist mounted crossbow, "well, that's it," he said, Guts Said Goto smiled, "be sure to take care of that now, you know I could use an apprentice, to help you fix that sword from time to time," Goto said, "I know a guy." Guts Said, as he left.

In the forest the trees parted in a clearing and revealed the Skull Knight on his horse, Guts smiled, "hello there." He said approaching, " _Hello."_ The Skull Knight Said, as they starred at each other,

[Band of the Hawk.]

Griffith sat on his bed and sighed, as he looked at the Behelit, when the door opened, and someone ran in, "Sir Griffith! The king has summoned you!" He said, Griffith stood up, and followed him,

The two entered the throne room and both bowed, "your lord, Sir Griffith has arrived." He said as he stood up and left as Griffith approached and bowed, "my lord." He said,

"Sir Griffith, commander of the band of the Hawk, hero of the Hundred year war against the empire of Thudor, I've gotten some disturbing news, despite the official treaty of Thudor's new power, it apperes a few band of groups refuse to listen, I guess they haven't gotten the news they lost, see to it there is no, error in translation," thenking of midland said, "it will be done my lord." Griffith said standing up, "I will leave first thing tomorrow." He said, the king nodded, as Griffith walked out.

( guts)

Guts looked at the Skull Knight as he looked to Guts, " _you are more powerful then I expected."_ The Skull Knight Said. "I've learned from experience." Guts Said, " _unfortunately although you dealt with one enemy. 'they' are in plot to create another,"_ Skull Knight Said, " if this does happen I will fight him, I must ask, will you join the battle?" Guts asked, as the Skull Knight looked at Guts. " _No."_ He said as he turned around " _you will not need me."_ He said as he trotted away into the mist and vanished, Guts stood up, and walked away,

[ next day: Band of the hawk HeadQuarters camp.]

The band of the hawk camp was bustling with activity, many people were talking asking about what they were up to, as the leaders talked out plans to drive the last of Thudor away.

" so we're going to strike at the final point of the Thudor now?" One asked, "so I've heard." another said,

In the command tent, the commanders were looking over a map, Gaston, grit his teeth as he looked at the map, "and were sure this is the terrain?" He asked, Judeau crossed his arms, " I trust my scouts." He said, "Alright Alright I wasn't trying to offend you, just wanted to make sure, just Jesus... I can't make heads or tails of this Defense I can't see no cracks, and I thought Doldry was suppose to be impregnable." Gaston said. "and this is just a wooden fort." Griffith said, as he entered with Casca in tow everyone in the tent saluted, before sitting down. "Commander Griffith I don't see any plot we can officially take this without casualties, it's one a high empty hill. So we will be seen for miles away." Gaston said, "we won't need to." Griffith said, he pointed to the map,

"We lay siege to the fort, sround the area with out forces and starve them if nessessary we can use the newly invented cannons as a suprise." Griffith said, Casca You and Gaston will besiege the south rear entrance, Pippin the west and Corkus the east, I will be in north facing the main gate,with the remaing forces, we will all stay out of range of there attack's and when I Order Judeau you and your scouts plants the bombs on the side gate, and we charge from there, Understood?" Griffith asked, Everyone nodded, "good get ready we leave in an hour," griffith Said as he stood up The others did too and saluted him, "yes sir!" They said,

[ Thudor Fort]

The Commander of the fort Leader of the Black Scorpion Knight's Xandiel Fah, looked out to see the Band of the Hawk on the wayside he lowered his scope, "by the gods!" He said, " Prepare for battle!" He yelled as the bells rang, and the knights prepared getting on horses, and and armoring up. " heavy Caverly head out and break way give the rest of the troops a way to escape, burn the plans! And take everything you can carry, burn anything you can't!" He yelled as the first wave of Heavy Calvary charged, Griffith narrowed his eyes and trheynrushed at Corckus's flank

Griffith rode on his horse into place, as he looked at the fort. "Judeau Give word or Gaston to inforce Corkus's flank." He said Judeau nodded and rode off. . Everyone tensed knowing the fight will be one of the worst one's they fought as they cornered the target.

On the flank Corkus relaxed. Knowing nothing would happen to him how could it, it would be a simple siege, and with that he will be back at the castle with his lovely lady firend. "-CORKUS!" Judeau yelled snapping Corkus up as he sat up, "WHAT!?" He yelled turning to face the scout, "get your units ready in formation a group of heavy Cavalry is heading your way, Gaston and the raider will come and provide Backup but you must hold your ground!" Judeau said as he rode, off "Hey Wait!" He yelled as he looked over, "oh dear," he said as he looked at the heavy calvery charging. At him,

"Ummm ARCHERS PREAPRE TO FIRE!" Corkus yelled as crossbowmen raise there weapons, " FIRST VOLLY FIRE!" Corkus yelled as the first barrage fired the bolts traveled throught the air but only bounced off the heavy armor plating, of the calvery. "Ah!" Corkus gasped. "SECOND VOLLY IN FORMATION...FIRE!" He yelled as the second bolts fired only again to be bounced off, "Damn it, DRAW YOUR SWORD DEFEND THENLINE MAKE SURE THEY DONT BREAK THROUGHT!" He yelled,

Judeau rode as fast as he could throught the woods to reach Gaston and Casca, " GASTON! CASCA!" He yelled trying to get there attention! Fortunately Gaston heard him and rand up to him, "what is it?" He asked "heavy calvery units are charging Corkus's position! Griffith's not sure he can hold them off," Judeau said, "Understood. HAWKS RAIDERS FOLLOW ME TO BATTLE!" Gaston yelled as the others roared and charged off,

Corkus parried a strike from a heavy lancer and grit his teeth as he had to spin around to block another Strike, ' Damn there so fast!' He cursed, as he dragged his sword down and struck at the neck of a Lancer only for it to bounce off of the Neck guard. The knight laughed as he kicked Corkus off his horse, and onto the ground, " hehe the band of the Hawk? YOUR CHILDREN!" The knight yelled as he went to slam his sword down on Corkus but the Mercenaries rolled out of the way, just in time as well as the fact Gaston charged past and cut the head off, Corkus stood up "thanks." He said "don't mention it, let's drive these bastards back huh?" gaston asked, "took the words right out of my mouth." Corkus saod as they charged.

And as such the final battle of the hundred year was, begun. The players held there marks, and time would see to which fate would pass.

(Eoc) a/n hey guys I'm back with another battle, yea, more plot, most of the hundred year war is done, (mostly because I feel that plot is overworked, so the last part of this chapter, and all of the rest of this fic is my own, enjoy this new story and my take on the series. Keep reading -Bankerrtx01


	3. Hawks reunite

Berserk: The Good Old Days

-Chapter 3-

[ one year later]

Griffith entered his tent to see a letter on his desk he opened it and read it,

 _Griffith_

 _I know you told me to be back with you in about a Year but unfortunately I grossly miscalculated the time frame I needed to deal with this, I would estimate I'm about 6 months away but don't quote me on that, I'll be back at the Hawks as soon as I can Captain of the Hawks raiders,_

 _Guts_

Griffith put the paper down and looked out, 'il trust you Guts, only because I need to trust you, I don't know what else to really do.' He thought, as he for the first time took off the Beherit ( Behelit?) and walked away, And as fated The egg rolled out of the tent and down the hill into a lake and traveled off to who knows where.

( guts)

Guts rode on his horse, traveling via road, near the woods, ' now where is Florida's hut?' He asked, " Halt!" A voice said ' huh?' He asked as he looked and saw the Holy iron Chain knights standing there, 'oh great, them,' he thought. As the commander Farnise stepped forward "are you the man traveling these roads they call The Black Swordsmen?" She asked "what about it?" Guts asked, "as via orders from the Vatican you are under arrest. Come quietly!" She said, Guts just stood there, " I SAID COME QUITELY!" She said Guts just turned around and kept walking, " ATTACK!" Farnise ordered, " but Commamder?"Serpico Said "I ORDERED THEM TO ATTACK!" She yelled as several nights sprinted forward at Guts, only for Guts to spin around and shoot them with the wrist mounted repeated crossbow. As another wave attacked Guts jumped off his horse and cut down 2 more groups of 4. As he stood proud. "Wow and you call youself Knights? City guards are more of a better combat force than you." Guts taunted, Farnise was about to order another wave to attack but realized she had to take care of her men first. " ALL UNITS RETREAT!" She said, Guts huffed and hopped back on his horse and walked off.

After a short time Guts reached the village that before would've been with the trolls attacked, and with that he entered the forest.

He walked throught the woods, and got a real prick on the back of his neck. ' but that? Oh right Spirets and Demons are basically the same,' Guts Said, as he walked off. He reached the barrier and got past it no problem, and stood infront of the House. 'Well Sherkie, I'm here.' He said as he hopped off, and walked forward.

He stopped when the door opened and Flora appeared, "ahh Guts...We were wondering when you would arrive." Flora said, " no doubt told by an old friend?" Guts Said, "oh no. We felt the shift in the fate winds long before he appeared." Flora said. "Please come in." She said,

Inside Guts sat down across to Flora and had some tea, "so...I take it you want Sherkie for your adventure." Flora said. "If she's ready, I'm sure the band of the Hawk could use her healing quite well. However if she's not ready I can always come back another time, I'm aware I'm quite early and she's not as...matured as last time."

To counter this Sherkie stuck out her toung. "Yes Sherkie is a prodigy. However I still have a few things to teach her, it should only take a day or to most, in the mean time do you want me to charm the Brand? I'm not if the nightmares have become so horrid from last time." Flora said, "no thank you, the Brand is only pressed on because, of the previous events, it's only I feel more for show, although if another eclipse were to happen, that might change." Guts Said,

"You think it be more than likely?" Flora said Sherkie looked up at her mistress in confusion. " you tell me?" Guts asked. Flora sighed, "Sherkie why don't you go train with Ivalera." Flora said as Sherkie hopped away to play with her elf firend. Flora sighed, "tell me do you want the Berserker Armor as well?" She asked Guts shook his head. "No I need none of that, I do however would request a charm for the Dragonslayer." Guts asked,

"You request it to be able to slay those of the Astral plane?" Flora asked. "If it wouldn't be to hard." Guts Said, "I can Increst a jewel into the hilt to have the effect, until the blood on the sword gives the effect itself." Flora said as she stood up and took a Red Ruby from the shelf, "thank you." Guts Said. As Flora came back, " please give me your hand." She said Guts querked an Eyebrow. " I need a. Blood sample from a member of the astral Plane, and seeing as you came from the Egg of the Golden Days, your blood will have to do, now this will only pinch slightly." Flora said as she dragged the knife across his palm, and spilled the blood onto the Ruby, Flora patched the wound, " now allow me to set the stone and I will return, until then make yourself at home." Flora said as she walked off with the Dragonslayer.

Guts sat down trpwiddling his thumbs, several times he went to try to, hold Dragonslayer only to realize Flora had it, 'damn' he thought Seeing as he had nothing to do Guts relaxed. Something he never really did as he never really had any down time.

[ Midland Castle]

The king of Midland sighed, he gotten the report from The band of the Hawk about the swift victory and very minimal cost, which he was glad off, now he could focus on rebuilding the group, suddenly the door opened and the main priest from the Vatican walked in, "ah! Pope Isanhad good to see you." He said, "yes it is quite well." He said, with a smile.

They sat and talked for a few namely the spread of heritics around the kingdom and how they were going to change that. Finally the pope had to go, "Its alway good talking to you my lord. Have a good day," the pope said as he walked out, the King sighed, "well, theres one place the kingdom is reshaping itself." He said as he got up and walked back to his room.

On the way there, he heard a clanking of metal and found a pot rolling to his feet. " huh who's there!?" He asked as he looked to the shadows and saw a man wearing a turban, covering his face, " ah Ahhhh!" The king screamed as the man lunged and punched the king in the gut making the guts spill out to the ground, killing him, the turban lookedmaround around and found two guards coming down, "and so I was like-." The one talking said as the other noticed him, "hey! Wait" he said as he looked to the ground and saw the king dead "...A...as...ASSASSIN!" He cried, as it echoed around the castle, people panicked as guards rushed out, the Turban man ran, the guards chased him.

The queen of Midland was woken up by all the commotion and came to the window. "What is going on out there!?" She yelled when her door opened, "my lady we must get out of here there an assassArgh!" The guard screamed as he fell down dead, the queen was petrified as the assassin stood in her doorway, " oh no no!" She said as she tried to climb out the window.

The turban man saw she was escaping and drew a Charkra and threw it hitting her in the back killing her as she fell out the window. He looked down the hall to see patrols coming down, as he ran and jumped out the window grabbing onto the ledge, and makings his way into another room, which happened to be Princess Charlotte's room, the princess woke up in a daze, "who are-?" She asked, when the door opened and guards bursted in She screamed, "AHH!" " young lady!?" The guards said as the Turban man grabs her around her throat, and says In a thick voice. "Move or I kill her!" He said,

Reluctantly the guards agreed, and moved away allowing the assassin to carry Charlotte to his horse and ride away with her, Midland had no Government now,

[ the next day]

Guts woke up to see Sherkie poking him Guts jolted awake to see Sherkie smiling, "here's some food," She said holding out a bowl of stew to him Guts took the bowl and started to eat it, "thank you." He said,

After breakfast Guts found Flora who was done with the Dragonslayer, and handed it to Guts, " your sword will carry for you well, and as of Now Sherkie is ready, i know you will take good care of her." Flora said, Guts nodded, " I will, I thank you we may meet again." Guts Said, Flora nodded. "Until then." She said, as Guts and Sherkie rode off.

[ Band of the Hawk command tent]

Griffith entered the tent where Casca was waiting patiently her arms crossed. "have you heard the news?" She asked, "apparently the King, and Queen are Dead, and the princess is missing." Griffith said, "so what do we do?" Casca asked. " well several warlords have made up prominent proto goverments, and I do beleave, we should do the same." Griffith said, as he looked down, "I just wished Guts were here," Casca came forward, " remember what Corkus said, the band of the Hawk was fine before him and we can do without him." She said "Corkus is all but dead." Griffith said, "yes but remember he gave his life for you, he took the Crossbow bolt so you could accomplish your dream, don't waist it," Casca said. Griffith nodded, " where is the recent fort we can hold up shelter for?" Griffith asked. " the nearest castle that is unocccupied by a warming faction is Doldgry." Casca Said "how ironic." Griffith said, "order thentroops to pack up the stuff we're heading to doldgry, leave a note for Guts, that that's our destination." Griffith said as he walked out, Casca nodded,

As the band of the Hawk rode out to doldgry, leaving a pile of swords and a heave lance and crest from the Purple rhino heavy calverly Knights.

Outside the tent Griffith looked to realize the Behelit was gone, he sighed and kept moving no need to look back at it,

(Kushan: Ganishka's Royal Palace.)

Emperor Ganishka sat on his throne, as a scout read him a report. " Well then! We have our Goal "SET OFF THE WYNDHAM!" He yelled as the Mobil palace started to head out.

( Guts,)

Guts rode into the camp of The band of the Hawk and found it empty. Guts looked around at the tents, "what is it?" Sherkie asked, Guts hopped off, "stay here." He said as he walked forward, he looked down and saw the Calvery tools, "so that where they are." Guts Said, as he headed back amd he hopped on. " let's go." He said as the two rode off.

Unaware behind them was the holy Iron Chain Knights. Farnise looked over the camp, "so what am I looking at?" She asked, "looks to be a bandit camp," one knight said, " yes what which one this camp is large," Farnise said.

"The Grimm reapers of the battlefield." A voice said as Farnise looks over and sees indeed, the Band of the Hawk's symbol. "Damn, commander I believe its best we to leave," the knight said, " you know advon I beleave you are right," Farnise Said as she ordered everyone to move out,

( White Tiger Knights HQ:)

After the battle of Doldry the Midlands White Tiger Knights have been on a decline, as the New midlands White Pheniox Knights rose to power, along side the remains of the White dragon Knights. And that's not to mention the power grab the Vatican took with there military power, even if the holy Iron chain Knights were just for show, there main Inforcer Mozgus wasn't to be messed with,

The Commander of the White Tiger Knights looked at the remains of his troops, seeing what he could do, but train, after the death of the king, they were on the defensive, neck ever the legendary Griffith was forced to retreat, however they took a good zone for them the impregnatable Doldgry for there base of operations. As the others squandered over territory,

Suddenly a scout knight ran in "Commander!?" He said. The commander looked up. "Yes what is it?" He asked as the man panted trying to catch his breath, "the...the borders...the Kushan...THE KUSHAN ARE ATTACKING MIDLANDS BORDERS THERE HEADING THIS WAY!" He said, everyone within, hearing distance paused. " damn. They must be trying. To take the Capital Everyone Mount up to repel the attacker's!" He yelled as he jumped on his horse and rode out of the gate the men quickly falling in line. The commander turned to one of his scouts, "send word to Doldgry! We will need all the help we can get to defend from Kushan invaders!" He said the scout nodded and rode off, 'please get there in time.' Everyone else to Wyndham!" He yelled. As they rode off.

[Kushan: Mobile Palace.]

Ginashka halted his Mobile Palace and stood up, "emperor Ginashka what's wrong?" A guard asked, "I just need a drink." He said as he stepped out, he saw the massive army standing ready for action as he moved to the river.

He lowered himself down to reach into the water to scoop some up, when something caught his eye. A red Egg with a brown string of rope around him, Ginashka reached out and grabbed it pulling it out of the water, to reveal the Egg had a difference configure of features as this was the Beherit of the King. Ginashka didn't know why but he felt...drawn to it. Sighing he put it on and held it under his armor, as he returned, to his Palace. "Let's go." He said as the army headed out,

( Holy Sees: Base Wyndham)

"Pontiff, We've heard news that The empire of Kushan is headed this way." Mozgus Said, "hmm it is doubtful we will be able to repel them alone, Send word to the other regions that Midland is in need of assistance against this invader, we will hold out for as long as we can." Pontiff Said ( I'm not sure if pontiff is a rank or a name the wiki didn't someone tell me?) Mozgus nodded "it will be done, in the meantime I suggest he head to the tower of conviction, and get you out of the city." He said. "There will be time for that later my firend." Pontiff said when suddenly a knight ran in. "Holy Pontiff!" The knight cried. As he ran to him, when suddenly he was faced with the Daughting figure of Mozgus, "what is the matter!? To cause such a reckus to barge in here unasked!?" He yelled. "My apologies, Lord Mozgus, But Pontiff the holy scriptures have, they've changed there writing!" He said.

After leading the group down to where the scriptures are written the knight looked, "oh my." Pontiff said and indeed the scripture had been modified, "Mozgus open the case," pontiff Said, Mozgus reached his keys and gently handed the papers to Pontiff, who read it, you may put it back now." He said as he handed the papers which Mozgus took and locked, afterward he turned to the knight, " what is this? Did you modify the document's?" he asked "Mozgus please the papers are untouched, the words have moved all on there own, a symbol of the Devine." Pontiff said,

"But-." Mozgus Said, "the scriptures state quit clearly, Midland will fall, call off the order for reinforcements to arrive. And direct them to Vritannis, we will retake the land from there." He said Mozgus nodded, and went off to do his task, pontiff smiled at the knight, "I thank you for this, now it may appeared I may see the Hawk of light before I die," he said as he walked off.

[Guts]

Guts and the horse stopped, making Sherkie lean over, "what is it?" She asked, as she looked to see his brand bleeding, "guts?" Sherkie asked, as Guts jumped off and drew Dragonslayer, " Sherkie I want you to ride off the Doldgry, don't stop until you get there, it should just be right over that hill." Guts Said, knowing she would have to go around the river, but he would be able to hold them off it time, "I'll catch up, tell Griffith I'll be there soon." He said Sherkie nodded and took off, Guts cracked his neck, "alright show yourself!" He said. As suddenly the imposing figure of Zodd the immortal stomped forward, snapping a tree with his Beast form, Guts grit his teeth, "Zodd. I should've known," he said, " you should've...but you didn't. And it will be your downfall." He said, as he changed into human form and grabbed his sword,

As Guts was about to charge he heard thumping behind him and looked to see skull Knight in the air with the Sword of Actuation. Cut at Zodd who was forced to parry the strike rather than charge at Guts, as Skull knight held him at bay, "I thought you said this wasn't your fight?" Guts asked.

" _I did, but this has nothing to do with the upcoming war, this was a way to keep you out of it and change the future. I'm only insuring your part In it."_ Skull knight said, "you want me to run?" Guts asked. " _No...I want you to struggle! STRUGGLE AGAINST YOUR DESTINY!"_ The Skull Knight Said as he broke off from his attack, " _GO!"_ He yelled as he rolled away from an Over handed Swing from Zodd, as the horse backed away, "so old firend...shall we finish this like we should've, many years ago?" Zodd asked. " _I failed to protect you from the cruel world, but I will complete my task."_ Skull knight said, "and you will give up your quest for your war of Godhand?" Zodd questioned, " _it's not my quest now...the struggler carries the torch."_ Skull knight said, " AND YOUVE SENT YOUR THRONE TO RUIN!" Zodd yelled as he lunged however Skull knight parried with the sword of Actuation in 4, before, swinging at Zodd neck

However Zodd grabbed the blade with his free hand. "Old firend, you know I am stronger than you, physically, even if you outclass me in everyother way you cannot beat-." Zodd was cut off as the Skull knight lunged the sword forward cutting Zodd's hand and above his eye as he fled back,

"THAT WAS DIRTY!" Zodd yelled " _and this is war,"_ Skull knight said as he stood down Zodd who slowly changed into beast form and was revealed that his right horn was cut off, instead of His left. He roared as he picked up his sword in demon form and found it tiny for him, he tossed it aside and ripped of a thick branch from the nearest tree, and dragged his hand across it snapping off all the other branches coming off it, and using it as a club. "Then We have indeed passed the point of no return." Zodd Said, as they laughed at eachother.

[Sherkie]

The young witch rode faster, faster than she could've beleave as he ran around the river, trying to get to doldgry as fast as she could to help Guts, only to find, the castle under seige, "no." She said as she came to a stop, and looked, at the Second Battle of Doldgry. As a second band of mercenaries we're trying to take the Castle from the band of the Hawk. However they weren't gaining ground,

"TRUBUSIES FIRE!" The commander yelled as the first tebushie fired a burning Barrel of oil at the castle, which exploded on the wall, and bursted into flames, but the wall was uneffected, "CANNON CREW BLAST THERE SEIGE EQUIPMENT!" Griffith said as the cannons on the wall fired hitting the Seige engine's breaking them, the commander of the other Mercenaries growled, as a seige tower rolled into place, "No!" He yelled as he looked "WHO gave the order for Tower 1 to advance!?" He asked " um captain Visceral sir." The other guy said, "he's going to get his troops killed!" The commamder said,

Indeed Griffith caught eyes on the tower and personally aimed one cannon at it firing it, making the steel shell crunch past the wood sending the tower to the ground killing all inside, "Damn it!" The commander cursed at the blunder "are the ladders in position?" He asked, " they are but the fortress will just-." He was cut off, "ORDER THE TROOPS TO CLIMB THE WALL!" He yelled, as the ladders his the walls. Casca drew her sword, as Griffith shouted, "ONE LAST VOLLY! FIRE!" He yelled as the cannons hit the ground peppering the reserve forces as the other band of Mercenaries started to climb the wall, only for those on the wall to knock the ladders over. "Casca get ready to rush out the main gate we have to force them back!"Griffith said, Casca nodded, "Gaston and the Hawks raiders with me!" Casca said as the Hawks raiders and her group followed her to there horses. "Damn really wish Guts will stop taking his time and get here already!" Casca said, as she mounted, " OPEN THE GATE!" She yelled as the opened the group rode off. And after the last man got out they men shut the gate,

"Archers give cover to the Raiders!" Griffith ordered "FIRE!" He yelled as the arrow barrage flew over, the opposing Mercenaries hid under the shields and bucklesr to stop the flowing arrows allowing the charging Knights to cut them down, as they swung around and flanked from behind,

Seeing the battle and knowing this distance, Sherkie jumped off, and grabbed her staff, She first casted a Barrier to ward off any attack supifical or otherwise, as the barrier was set she chanted an incarnation to the water spirit. After the chant was complete she could only pray the Sprite would send aid,

Indeed as Sherkie opened her eyes the waters on the River flowed faster and faster crashing against the edge, and suddenly once it recessed and flowed back again it rose so high and a Water elemental rose up circling itself in water, as it walked to shore, Sherkie countune to chant,

Seeing the massive tower of water Casca stopped as did everyone else, "oh my god!"Casca said in awe. Even Griffith was taken aback,

As Guts made it out to the clearing he saw the water elemental and looked to see Sherkie casting, "Damn it! You should've waited until you were in cover!" Guts Said as ran to Sherkie,

The commander looked over to see everyone stopping and wondered why when suddenly he was under Shade, he looked back to see the giant water elemental with a raised leg, slammed down killing those nearby under a torrent of water, As it turned around and smashed one of the nearby trebuchet's.

Understanding it was a firend Griffith ordered the countunal attack, as the band of the Hawk charged. Now retaking the battle,

Guts ran around the river and saw he still had a while to go, 'Damn I hope this works' he thought as he put his fingers to his lips and whistled to his horse. And indeed by some force of nature the horse heard him and rode to him he mounted and spurred off to Sherkie,

Back at the command of the opposing Mercenaries the second in command survived barely, as he looked to see the water beast destroying the seige engine's "SOMEONE DESTROY THST BEAST!" He yelled as the seige engine's reared around and blasted the elemental, and under the combined pressure the beast fell as the water crashed down. Destroying another 3 trebuchet's as it fell,

Sherkie was snapped back to the physical world with the spell broken, as Guts rode forward and picked up Sherkie and pulled her up placing her down, " what you just did was reckless." he said as he leveled his crossbow forward "here ride," Guts Said and he handed the reins to Sherkie as he used both hands to clear a path, with the crossbow, "Casca!" He yelled as he found himself heading straight for her,

Casca looked over and saw Guts and Sherkie approaching, " oh my god." She said as he parried a strike from a Mercenary, and reposted killing him "YOU SURE TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME!" Casca said, "sorry about that, here, Take Sherkie and get her into the castle, she's one of us now!" Guts Said as he swung Dragonslayer down cutting apart a horse and the rider clean in two leaving Casca dumbfounded. "NOW!" Guts yelled snapping Casca out of her awe. "Right." She said. As Sherkie hopped off and hopped on Casca's horse she rode back to the castle, "Gaston Cover Casca's retreat to the castle!" He oreder, "Yes Captain!" Gaston Said as he rode besides Casca protecting her from fire, "Open the gate!" Casca yelled as Sherkie hopped off and ran in, allowing the gate to shut, as Casca rejoined the Frey,

In the battle field Guts was swinging like no one cared, he was in fire! He was back, The blackswordsmen, was where he belonged, on the battlefield, he charged to one of the still working trebuchet's and did a running pass with Dragonslayer cutting off the rear supports making it collapse,

Griffith up on top of the Doldgry was suprises not only did the Water beast just appeared, but man in Black was helping them. And Casca was running to join him along with Gaston. 'Wait could it be the man in Black was Guts?' Griffith questioned, He looked down to the courtyard and found, the young witch at sword point by Judeau and Pippin, one more calmer than the other, Griffith sighed, "keep up the pressure, once the attackers are at a safe distance from the wall, the second wave will assist the Hawks Raiders," he ordered as he walked down the steps.

"Don't move Witch!" Judeau Said sticking the knife in her face, "I don't know what your here for but I saw that beast, how do we know you won't try anything on us?" He asked. "Because guts told me you-." Sherkie said but was cut off by a smack from Judeau. "DONT MENTION HIS NAME!" He yelled. But Pippin held him back, he looked at the giant, and then past him to see Griffith heading down the steps.

"Commamder Griffith." Judeau said bowing, " what is going on here?" He asked, "I was just asking this witch as to her purpose of being here, she is being somewhat uncooperative." Judeau said as behind her Sherkie stuck out her tounge. And not that anyone could see if but Ivalera shook her head, 'when will you grow up?' She thought,

Griffith hummed as he approached making Pippin and Judeau stepping back, allowing to look right at her. "how did you get here?" He asked, Sherkie looked right at Griffith. "I came here with the aid of Guts." She said. "So Guts is here?" Griffith asked, Sherkie nodded Griffith stood up. "Pippin your men will stay here and guard the cannons and the base, Judeau gather the rest of the Hawks and Order the advance we must give aid to Guts!" He said,

"Commander your not truly beleaving in this witch. She's a heretic by the Holy See." Judeau said. Griffith smiled. "I never cared much for religion." he said. As he walked off, Judeau sighed, "as he leaned in. "I got my eye on you." He said, as he walked off. Sherkie huffed "what's up with him?" She asked outloud As Pippin turned away not answering her question. Sherkie looked up, and followed him

"Um excuse me?" She asked Pippin stopped and turned, "what?" He asked harshly, "it's just um, do you have any injured, I could be at least some helpful there." She said, Pippin looked at her, and then said, " Go the The great hall." He said as he walked off,

Sherkie walked into the castle and found her way to the great hall. And saw the amount of people injured was astonishing, " there's almost 50 people here!" She said, "actually it's 53. But most are helplessly injured." A man said to reveal a man with a heavily bandaged right side with no stump. And only a flask of alcohol in his left. " like me...sacrificed my life for the commander, now I'm stuck here, guarding the dead." He said "names Corkus." He said, " Sherkie." She said. Corkus eyed her, " what are you suppose to be anyway's?" He asked,

"I'm a witch," Sherkie said, Corkus quirked an eye brow "your pagan?" He asked, before chucking "what's so funny?" She asked. "Nothing its just that. You would expect A witch to deny it with the Holy See. But here you are, 'oh I'm a witch! Cloak and all!' Corkus goofed laughing, "oh I'm so going to be cursed," he muttered, As he looked up to see Sherkie approaching, Corkus jumped back " Woah Woah! Easy easy I did to menan it as an insult! I don't actually want you to curse me!" He yelled Sherkie sighed, "calm down, I'm not actually going to curse you, I'm fact I'm doing the opposite, I'm going to heal you." She said. As she put a charm on him to allow Corkus to later be able to get a metal replacement for his arm, "oh...thanks." He said. Sherkie nodded, " now excuse me I'm off to heal the rest of the injured." She said. As a Corkus sat back and watched.

(Outside the castle,)

Guts swung at a Group Leader beheading him in a solid swing, As he looked back and saw a man from behind he raised his Dragonslayer up and parried and went to fire his single shot cannon in his arm only to realize ' fuck the eclipse never happened no severed Arm.' He thoughtnas he went to punch, that also proved to be a mistake as he was so use to not feel pain 'either the Berserker Armor, or the Metal hand, that once he felt pain it staggered him for a second, "damn" he thought,

Seeing an opportunity the mercenary lunged trying to cut at Guts but he parried it, and knocked the helmet off of the guy Guts looked to see it to be Martino. "Martino?" Guts asked, " Guts?" Martino asked as he looked up and saw Guts. "Holy crap!" He said "guys stop!" He said, As Guts hoped off the horse, " what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, "I'm part of the band." Guts Said, "Part of the Band?" He asked, " I thought you were a lone traveler?" Martino Said, " yea that was before I met the band of the Hawk." Guts Said. "What really?" He asked, After a few hours talking the group collectively settled there differences and Martino's mercernarys joined the Band of the Hawk. And they moved into the castle.

[ Skull knight]

Skull knight rolled under a heavy swing from Zodd, as he swung at the Apostle, Zodd dragged his heavy branch over to stop Skull Knights advance but he hopped the branch and stabbed Zodd in the chest, however Zodd only laughed. "As Zodd pushed Skull knight back, and took out the sword of Actuation, and broke it In two, as Zodd lunged, "YOU DIE NOW!" He roared, ' _just as Causality said...'_ skull knight thought as he was impaled by the Truck, Zodd was shocked he knew the skull knight could've dodged, so why didn't he.

"Why didn't you dodge?" He asked, " _because...fate dictates it..."_ Skull knight said as his armor started to break apart and blow into the wind, " _The...struggler's...intent...is clear... goodby...old firend..."_ The Skull knight said, as he faded, Zodd dropped the trunk, "goodby, King Gaiseric." Zodd said.

[ god hand realm]

Slam lowered her head and shut her eyes. "Slan What is it?" Void asked, "our great enemy has fallen, I'm simply paying respects." She said, "...as one should." Void said finally.

(Eoc) a/n that's it for now, whoo! Next time the battle for Wyndham! Oh yea! Also Guts is back with the Hawks! Yea!" So everyone enjoy, keep reading-Bankerrtx01


	4. Ginashka's Eclipse

Berserk: The Good Old Days

-Chapter 4-

[Doldgry]

Casca and the rest of the Band of the Hawk from the battle we're chatting withnthere new allies, as Griffith watched from above, he was scanning the crowd for something, more like someone, 'where is Guts?' He asked as he walked out to the edge, of the walls. Amd found Guts riding off on the horse, 'where is he going?' He asked himself.

Guts rode faster and faster. 'I wonder, is it...is it true?' He asked himself as he felt the brand bleeding, as he reached the edge of the forest he stopped and looked. Slowly getting off, "so its true." He said in sadness, on the ground infront of him was the body of Skull knight or what remained, namely the Skull helm. Guts picked up the helm and brushed the dust off it and looked at his reflection. Hearing his final words in his mind,

' _I...Want you to struggle...STRUGGLE!'_ Guts sighed as he looked up. ' I may not have known much about you, but you were always an Ally.' Guts thought as he reached for a stick and poked it in the ground before resting the helm on the stick and walking away.

' _The Struggler carries the torch.'_

Guts, trotted back into the Castle, and looked to see everyone looking at him, Infront of all of them was Griffith. Guts gave a small smile as he slid off his horse, and looked to Griffith, from the hall Sherkie saw the interaction and watched tensely. "You got a lot of nerve...coming here 6 months late. Griffith, said as he stepped forward. "3 cheers for. GUTS SAVIOR OF THE HAWKS!" Griffith yelled as everyone cheered, guts smiled as he was accepted back into the Band, amd where he intended to stay,

[Wyndham: the next day ]

Heavy calverly Charge!"a Midland knight roared as presine white horses rode across the battlefield. Towards the attacking Kushan Army, as Emperor Ginashka sat on his throne thumbing his armrest, as a guard stepped in, "EMPEROR WERE APPROCHING THE CAPITAL!" He said, "deploy the troops! Begin the siege!" Ginashka said

As the edge of the army Cannons blasted the city's Walls. As citizens ducked under the Flying rubble. the City guards did what they could to defend the City of Wyndham. Amd its citizens, " the knight commander looked to see he was being flanked by Kushan battle elephants. "damnit we got to get rid of those elephants!" The knight said. "LEAVE THAT TO ME. WYNDHAM HEAVY CALVERLY CHARGE!" The knight yelled as the group of horses charged at the battlement of Elephants, unfortunately when they were close enough the Elephants just swung there trunks sending the calverly flying.

" Damn it." The battle commander yelled. As the volly of cannons from the city fire sending several armies running or heavily injured. Forcing Kushan to stop, Emperor Ginashka steppes out, and looks, around, "Why have we stopped?" He asked, "we can't approach any closer the cannons are keeping up in place." The Kushan General yelled. "We are taking the city! So attack!" The Kushan Emperor yelled, as he nearly crushed the Behelit in rage. And while giving off so much rage, he actually activated the Beherit.

Suddenly faces appeared on the ground as The entire city of Wyndham, appeared in a blood red Cyclone,

( Doldgry)

Guts woke up early that day to train as he walked to the commanders Table he noticed Sherkie off to the side, he changed course and went to see here, an action not missed by Casca. But as Gut took a step forward, Guts froze, he snapped a hand up to the brand and fell forward,

"GUTS!" Casca yelled. Sherkie looked up feeling a magick pull and looked over to see Guts in the ground, "Ohno!" Sherkie said running to him, "what happened?" She asked Casca "I don't know he just fell over?" Casca Said as everyone tried to look over to see what was happening.

" _The brand, the brand, GET THE BRAND!"_ Voices said as Sherkie looked around to see many types of demons around Guts, as if holding down his sprite. "Oh no." Sherkie Said Griffith came up behind her and knelt down, " what is it?" He asked, "Guts is body is in two diffrent planes of existence now, he's in the Astral plane, and of course this plane, the astral plane is weakening him severely, he can't move." Sherkie said, "it's that way I can see a slug Demon?" Griffith asked as he saw a ghost of a slug on the back of Guts, Griffith drew his sword intent on cutting the demon, "NO STOP!" Sherkie yelled grabbing the Sabre.

"Normal weapon's won't do any harm on demons, and I can ward them off because the spell is to powerful." Sherkie said. "What could cause this, why is this happening?" Griffith asked.

"The...eclipse..." Guts moaned out, as he struggled to move, he lifted his head up "Femto...the... _eclipse!"_ He groaned as he coughed and spat out blood, before the brand went Gushing onto the floor. Making others jump away, "GET ME SOME TOWLES!" Sherkie said. As people ran off, when they returned Sherkie put the towel around Guts neck to stop the bleeding, Sherkie was ranting off remedies for blood loss but it all flew past Griffith, as he looked down amd had a flashback of a previous life,

Looking at his gloved hand, when suddenly the ground appeared to be a hill of faces amd Griffith was wearing all black, like a bat of such, he was Femto.

Suddenly he was pulled back and looked at Sherkie who was glairing at him. Suddenly both of there attention was on Guts. Who stood up, Sherkie tried to sit him down but he pushed right past, "Griffith...tell me...where's...the...Beherit?"

Griffith was speechless. Finally when he was to speak Sherkie knocked him upside the head with her staff, sending him to the ground, "oh I didn't mean to hit him that hard." She said. "You didn't he's just lightheaded from the blood loss." Griffith said, "Then he needs water, lots and lots of water." Sherkie saod as she ran and pulled a barrel over, "he should drink at least a quarter of the barrel, if he argues make him drink more, no matter what." Sherkie, said. "Why should we trust you witch?" Judeau asked. "Because I'm your healer." She said.

"She's right you know...a damn good one at that." Corkus Said as he walked out, Judeau Rickert, Pippin and the others ran to him, "how?" Rickert asked looking at him up and Down. "Her," Corkus Said pointing to Sherkie, " hey! Don't forget about me...or any of us." Another voice said as everyone looked to see the other injured members of the Band of the Hawk humbling out, with the people Greeting them,

Griffith, Casca, amd Sherkie were in shock, "but-how?" They asked, "the Eclipse brought together the two realms, and in doing so Amplified the magic, Sherkie put on." Guts Said standing up. ' hold on how do I know that?' Guts asked. ' _That would be due to me.'_ The voice of Skull knight said as Guts turned around, ' _rest assured I'm dead, however as my last request you get to finish my quest for me. And in doing so, swore an oath to defeat the godhand and the idea of evil."_ Skull knight said. " and I take it knowing more of magick is a extra bonus among that?" Guts asked, " _no...once I fade from your mind you will have no knowledge."_ Skull knight said, as he turned away, "hold on." Guts Said " this quest...what was your goal with the godhand?" Guts asked. " _My intent was...to save them from themselves."_ Skull knight said, "is that even possible?" Guts asked. "that...is up to you." Skull knight said, as he vanished.

As the image of Skull knight rode off. Guts fell to his knees. As he the others helped nurse Guts to health,

[ Ginashka]

Ginashka looked around, "hello?" He asked...no response. "HELLO!?" He called again, no response. "IM EMPEROR GINASHKA ANSWER ME!" He yelled ' _Y_ e **s** W **e** _K_ n **o** w **W** _h_ o Y _o_ u **A** _r_ e.'

"The Quistion is?" A second voice said. As a voice floated behind him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK. OF US!?" As Ginashka looked up to see the Godhand. Standing on the Hand, Ginashka was speechless.

" I...don't know." He said "well that's a first." Slan Said, as Conrad flew over. "We are the godhand you could consider us enforcers." He said. "Enforceers to who?" Ginashka asked. "The idea of evil...or as you would call him, god." Void said. "And...what do you seek from me?" Ginashka asked bowing to them, the godhand looked to eachother. "You tell us. You have the Beherit?" Ginashka looked to the Beherit which was crying blood.

"I wish...to rule the world." He said. "And you will, if you become a Godhand." Ubik said. " however it will take a massive sacrifice. And drain your humanity." Slan said. "So your choice." Void Said. "I...sacrifice..."Ginashka thought, " I SARFICE THE CITIZENS OF WYNDHAM!" Ginashka yelled. The god hand looked at eachother, "an acceptable sacrifice." Slan Said, Conrad turned to Ginashka. "Just know the only reason we're agreeing is because you didn't have a lot of humanity give us." Conrad said as in another part of the plane demons appeared and ate the Midland Soldiers, guards amd citizens. As Ginashka transformed himself into the new fifth Godhand, Ginashka, kept his name, as he took over the Old city of Wyndham and made his castle there. There the God hand had a presence and the new world order can begin.

Outside the capital a sprouted was seen popping up from the ashes of the grass, the beginning of the world tree.

(Eoc) yep going to end it here because WHY NOT!? Got any questions ask them. Until next time Enjoy Keep reading-Bankerrtx01


	5. The Witches waneing hours

Berserk: The Good Old Days

A/n - Guys If you would want tell me, what you think Ginashka's Godhand name would be, I don't want to go for Femto, for it being Griffiths name, but I want something.

-Chapter start-

[Wyndham]

Ginashka sat on his new throne in Wyndham and looked out to the world, he seized the capital of Midland, and forced the world's greatest army to fail. Now he controlled the center point and one step closer to world domination. On the Surface he was Ginashka the Ultimate Emperor. And inside he was the Fifth godhand, the ruler. There link, there profit.

[ Doldgry]

Griffith watched as Guts walked out with Sherkie behind him, and the one thing he noticed was the brand that before looked like a faint scar was now bright crimson of blood, Griffith couldn't help but feel guilty, ' _did I do that? Can that still happen again?'_ He thought.

Suddenly Guts sat up amd groaned "fuck that's so annoying." He said, "Guts what what happened?" Griffith asked. "Midland has fallen." Sherkie said sitting up, "what how?" Casca asked, Guts and Sherkie looked at eachother, "you don't think?" Sherkie asked "its the only way." Guts replied. "I'm sorry what?" Casca asked lost. "Godhand," Guts Said again Griffith's eyes widened. "How?"

" the eclipse is a way to give a person the power of the Godhand." Guts Said, "so what does that have to do with-?" Casca argued when Sherkie started but Guts held her back, "as I told you before Griffith, you were originally intended to be the Godhand, Femto." Guts Said, griffith nodded.

"now that you weren't an acceptable candidate the Godhand had to chose another, namely the one who just took over Wyndham." Guts Said. "and who is that?" Casca asked. Guts shook his head, "I don't know however I do know a person we can find out from," Guts Said looking around "no." Griffith said making everyone turn, "...Griffith." Guts spoke, as Griffith walked forward, " I'm not having you go back out there alone...not again. This time the Band of the Hawk will accompany you." He said Guts chuckled, "good to hear it," he said, as he turned to Sherkie,

"Best contact Felora tell her to expect us. If you can." Guts Said, Sherkie nodded. "She's going to be pleased about this." Sherkie said, Guts nodded, "yea." He saod as he looked around, "oh hey where's Ricket?" He asked. "HERE GUTS!" Ricket Said as he pushed his way past, "good, now I'm sorry what's your job in battle?" Guts asked confused as he realized he never saw him except on a horse. "Well I actually don't have one..." he said looking down, " would you like one?" Guts asked, making Ricket and Griffith look up, "Guts that's-." Griffith said, Guts held his hand up as Ricket jumped up. Across the way Corkus smiled.

'what ya know big guy does have a heart.' He thought, as he sat down, the others talked, Griffith and Guts went to talk alone,

"I understand you may be upset. After all I'm handling more logistics of the Band then you are at points." Guts Said on the balcony watching the starts. "Guts that's not the problem." Griffith said, " oh well that's good." Guts Said. "Guts the fact is I'm lost in this...new world...you however, thrived In it. You know more about this world than I do, so I want you to advice me on my actions." Griffith said, "well Griffith I can only say one thing if you want me to advice you. "A king can have everything, a tall monument, peace and prosperity, fame and fortune, and that's stuff that's easy for a king to hold, but that's also not what makes him a king, that belongs to his subjects." Guts Said as he looked over Griffith's shoulder down to the camp, "don't forget that and you won't lose your way." Guts Said.

[Play Berserk OST: Earth]

Griffith looked out to the hills as Guts left. 'A king is not a king without subject's...' Griffith thought, as he looked out before turning around and striding back inside.

[End OST: Earth]

( Doldgry: Sunrise)

The castle the army of The Band of the Hawk lead by Griffith looked past, behind him was the group with Judeau, Pippin and Half of the Hawks raiders,

"Gaston listen I'm leaving you in charge because I trust you, we will be back as soon as possible." Guts Said Gaston saluted "yes captain!" He said, Guts nodded and looked to Griffith and nodded as Griffith called out, "Band of the Hawk move out." He said, as The group rode off, Sherkie walked over amd looked "looks like Guts is off," She said, Gaston nodded. " as he turned to his now second in command, "we best make sure the castle is still standing when they get back." He said as they nodded and shut the gate,

( Guts)

The band of the Hawk rode into the forest, and came across a small hut in the woods. "Is this it?" Griffith asked, "no," Guts Said as he hopped off and pointed to Ricket. As he approached the house, "HEY GOTO!" Guts yelled. With a loud groan, the wooden door pushes open, "what can't a man get his sleep!?" He asked as Guts stood there and noticed Ricket "you said you wanted an apprentice?" Guts asked, as he pushed Ricket forward, he looked back at Guts, amd was overjoyed with the opportunity.

Goto smiled, as the Band of the Hawk rode, off, ' so Guts...you plan to change the future, the quistion is...will Fate allow you.' Goto thought. As Guts rode off into the distance,

( Flora)

The lady Witch, finished Praying and heard the voice of her apprentice. "So...that's what's happening...better get the pot on." She said, as she walked off. And froze... "no...causality..." she said in Horror, as she hobbled over to her chair, and went to gather her breath, "your Torch bearer is there anything you can do to assist him?" She thought, however she got no response. "I see." She said,

[Guts]

The Band of the Hawk walked into the woods and the deeper they got the more on edge they grew, all but Guts. "Are you sure this is right?" Griffith asked. "Positive." Guts nodded before he stopped. "What is it?" Griffith asked before he noticed his neck bleeding, "Guts the brand." Griffith said, "I know," Guts said as he slowly drew his sword, as everyone did the same,

Looking around The Band of the Hawk were silent listening to all the sounds, as birds chirping and everyone flinching, at the smalest sounds, suddenly the bush moved and everyone looked amd Guts noticed a Clay Gollum. " it's alright." He said, as the clay doll walked off everyone followed until they reached the clearing of Flora's Huts.

Everyone was shocked. As the size and magnificent's of said hut. " incredible."they gasped, Guts looked up to see Flora looking down at them but something was wrong, instead of the happy smile he was use to, she was glaring, "Flora...what is it?" Guts asked. "Tell the troops to lead there horses around the rear of the house!" She said "why is that?" Griffith asked, "Because we got company." Flora said as she slammed her staff down and an army of Gollum's rose up from the ground, Griffith looked at Guts and realized he was ready for battle. Griffith issued Ordered, "BAND OF THE HAWK DISMOUNT PREPARE TO DEFEND THE WITCHES HUT!" He said as he hopped off, Griffith and Guts stood back to back when Guts looked behind him, "Flora what should we be expecting Kuchans?" Guts asked,

However Flora while still casting yet said "feel your brand!" Guts instantly got into a different position. "Fuck." He cursed. As he looked at the tree line, "Guts if I should fall-" Flora started. "It's not going to happen. Not again." Guts Said. "Listen to me, if I should fall You need to get the Berserker Armor out of here." Flora said, "It won't be nessary but I will keep that in mind." Guts Said

Suddenly a Member of the Hawks shouted, "Hey look!" Guts looked over and saw a troll in the tree line, "TROLLS LOOKS LIKE THE FIRST WAVE IS HERE!" Guts yelled. "LEAVE THE SMALL FRY TO ME only engage if they get past me!" Flora said as she ordered her Clay dolls to advance on the trolls.

"Flora..." Guts said in awe. But nodded, Flora slammed her staff down at the Clay dolls broke into a sprint and charged at the trolls, Guts looked over to see the Band of the Hawk in awe. "WHAT ARE YOU BASTARDS STANDING THERE FOR GET READY THEY WONT HOLD OUT FOREVER!" Guts yelled.

Fortunately that awoken the troops as they countuned to set up siege equipment, Guts looked back and found indeed. The trolls were overpowering The Clay dolls easily, 'damnit.' He thought. "FLORA!" He yelled "Not yet Guts!" Flora Yelled as she summoned more, " ARCHERS DRAW!" Griffith yelled as behind the line of shields a line of archers drew there bows.

"FIRE!" Griffith yelled as the volley of arrows hit the trolls but did no effect, "it did nothing." A man gasped, " like the Demon's from before no conventional weapon can harm them, they need to be magically inbewed." Guts Said, " the armory! Where the Armor was!" Flora growled as she strained against the trolls,

"GRIFFITH HOLD THE WALL, ARCHERS FOLLOW ME!" He said as he ran off, the archers followed him. As Guts entered the basement and started to hand out, Bows amd arrows with magic in them. However right as Guts was about to leave something caught his eye,

"Captain!" The Band member said "Go!" Guts Said as the rest left leaving Guts alone. Guts turned and found himself face to face with the Berserker Armor, the Armor that saved his limb on more than a few occasions. He shook his head and walked off,

Guts ran outside and saw the battle, the Golums had fallen back and the archers had opened fire to give the rest of the Band of the Hawk time to rearm good Weapon's against the trolls. As Griffith cut off a troll's head with his Sabre, the rest of the Band Charged, Guts held the Dragonslayer out, ready to swing.

Guts looked at the battle field and saw several trollls trying to take out Flora by climbing the house, However Guts ran up the stairs and stabbed them. All at once through the chest. Flora turned around and painted, "that's...the...last of...them...for now..." she said. Guts put a hand on her shoulder. "Who is sending these here?" Guts asked, "who..,do you...think..." Flora asked. Guts sat up as Griffith walked up behind him, "what can we do?" Griffith asked.

"we can do nothing...if Ginashka is really behind this..." Guts Said when the ground shook. "There here." Flora said Guts and Griffith turned around and saw a sight, he didn't expect to see, "Grunbeld." Guts said as the Apostles in human form walked throught the tree line. And saw several people trying to engage him. " NO STOP!" He yelled but it was to late as they Band of the Hawk members to close enough to be hit with Grunbeld's massive shield. And sent flying. "FUCK!" Guts cursed as he jumped down, and slammed Dragonslayer on the top of Grunbeld. Who was quick enough to block it with his shield. "Remember me?" Guts asked, as he jumped off and landed. Grunbeld lifted his shield and fired. Covering him with smoke.

Thinking he was dead Grunbeld turned to his next opponent, only for that to be an mistake as he got a knife in the eye, as Guts appeared unscathed just covered in dust,

Grunbeld roared, as he charged at Guts intent on finishing him off, only for a big Gollum to stop him, Guts looked up to see Flora casting, he didn't need to be told, as Guts picked up his sword amd ran, "BECAREFUL THESE ARE NOT JUST HUMANS THERE APOSTLES!" Guts Said as he ran into the armory,

Grunbeld smashed the Golum and looked around. For Guts, only for Him to catch an eye on a more important target, Griffith. " _You are Sir Griffith! The leader of the Band of the Hawk!"_ Grunbeld said. "What of it?" Griffith asked " _My name is Grunbeld. And as a member of the Kushan's Ghost division, YOUR SENTENCED TO DEATH!"_ Grunbeld yelled as he slammed his shield down however Griffith yelled, as He fired off his Cannon, blowing Griffith back. "gah!" Griffith was thrown back,

In the armory Guts starred at the Berserker Armor, and sighed, "fuck." He said as he took the helm and put it on,

" _You again?_ " Guts could hear the Armor say, " _Haven't I killed You enough?_ " "No and I need you." He said the beast growled. " _So be it._ " As Guts finished putting on the last of the Armor, the armory shook as a Band of the Hawk Troop crashed throught the door, as the second wave crashed,

Guts walked out and saw Griffith on the ground with Grunbeld over him Hammer ready to smash Griffith with it raised, ag Griffith watched it decend he was spared as the Dragonslayer's blade rested just above his neck with the other part holding the hammer, Guts had saved him, " YOU WONT TOUCH HIM!" Guts yelled as he forced Grunbeld's hammer up and swung at him, as Grunbeld raised his shield like last time it shattered, Gurnbeld was shocked as Guts went on the offensive.

Grunbeld was forced back much to the shock of his troops. " _Who...are you!?_ " Grunbeld asked, pushing against Gut's Dragonslayer, "I am the black swordsmen." Guts Said, " _And I Am the Beast In Black!_ " The Armor Said as the helmet transformed into the Iconic triangle muzzle showing the beast was in control.

(Armor)

Guts was surprised when he looked just like the previous times instead of just seeing shadows he saw full detailed faces. " _Time to feast_ _!"_ The Armor Said 'remember the people behind us are our allies.' Guts Said. The beast laughed " _Ha alllies, no! We just aren't focused on them for now. Can you feel that energy around thise Apostles they beleave there evil Ha THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE EVIL ME!_ " The beast roared,

In the field Guts lurched forward imitating the beast as he rushed off to Grunbeld tearing up the grass under him, before Grunbeld could react he was forced to duck a swing nearly taking his head off. ' _So fast!'_ He thought. As he jumped back he fired his cannon at Guts, who slammed the Dragonslayer tip down into the ground and reflected the shot as he pulled the sword out he spun around and swung, with his left hand, at Grunbeld. As he swung his warhammer, what Grunbeld didn't expect was for the Dragonslayer to cut it apart like butter, " _what?!"_ He gasped, as Dragonslayer slammed into him, making him gasp,

" _Not bad Swordsmen...I've learned to not go easy on you."_ Grunbeld Said as he tranforemd into his Dragon form, while everyone else was in shock to see an actual dragon, Guts stood unfraid. " _DIE YOU PEST!"_ Grunbeld yelled as he slammed his tail into Guts, as Guts tried to block the tail with Dragonslayer he was disarmed, and then the worst thing happened, Grunbeld crushed his left arm breaking the Armor plates, and breaking the cursed Berserker, Armor,

" _The spell is broken I can't heal that arm until the Armor is repaired._ " The beast said. 'That's good, its a fight for survival.' Guts Said. As he charged and swing Dragonslayer with the opposite hand cleaving into Grunbeld armor forcing the dragon back, " _impossible!"_ He roared ' _even with a broken arm his will is unrelenting...what is he?!'_ Grunbeld asked. Suddenly as Guts charged he was stopped by another Apostles, Zodd the Imortal." And more, including Irvine. And more, " _Grunbeld what is taking so long? Your needed to assist the troops to beseige Doldgry!"_ Zodd Said, " Commander Zodd you must understand this Black Swordsmen is not human!" He said, " then Order your forces to retreat, I will deal with the Blackswordsmen." Zodd said, as Grunbeld and his army pulled away.

'there besieging Doldgry? I hope our friends are okay.' Guts thought

[Doldgry.]

Pippin and his army on top of the castle aimed there cannons, "FIRE!" He yelled as the cannons blasted off sending the slugs into the battalions of Apostles on approach, " ARROW VOLLY FIRE!" Judeau. Yelled as the archers fired, and the rain of arrows hit the ground around the attackers killing a few as Sherkie was in the main keep chanting, with two Band of the Hawk guards.

In the astral realm Sherkie floated around looking at the battle and feeling the energy, ' _these waves...there...power...there evil...it's almost like...Godhand...'_ Sherkie thought

In the real world The remaining Band of the Hawk were waiting for the point that wooden door broke. "Steady now." Judeau Said, as the armies approached the door, the clash was about to break, and end it,

As the first Human Apostles began to swing his sword,.

Berserk!

(Eoc) holy crap, I'm sorry I wanted a chapter but I couldnt find a good place to end it, so we get this cliffhanger, I'm fun, collage is fun, and as you can see I'm mostly keeping to point, I have to be honest this is really the first I've written this in about a week I started the battle with Grunbeld yesterday. Gah rambling! I'm off not sure what I'll update next weither my Play, or The gryphoner. Or ever RWBY, but god damn. Anyways enjoy, keep reading, Bankerrtx01


	6. The rite of rule

Berserk Fanfiction: the Golden days

(Doldgry)

" Steady now…" Jeadu Said as the wooden doors made a crack and began to splinter and holes could be seen as the light peered In only to be flooded by the inhuman apostles roaring Amd goaning at there dinner

Crunch!

The door broke open as a apostles shattered the door as he flung his body into it and rolled on the floor of the keep. The band of the hawk looked up and saw the Leader of the Black Dog knights Wyald standing there, with a great sword

Wyald licked his lips. "Today...there will be blood…" he said and charged prepared to carve his was to the first guy he saw, which was Jadeu.

Unfortunately Jadeu sidestepped revealing behind him a large cannon, as he yelled "Fire."

,

The cannon slammed right into Wyald and sent him flying as the rest of the apostles stopped and looked giving the band of the hawk time to reorganize and prepare a counterattack.

Wyald stood up nursing a broken arm, "impressive… but I know I can make you all scream." He said

"Then perhaps a fairer fight is what you need?" A voice from behind the band of the hawk said as from the main keep Sherkie came walking out,

The nearby apostles growled this was there Target she was right there! They should kill her and move on,

Sherkie staired at Wyald with determination. "I will fight you one on one have your goons stand down, if I win you leave…" Sherkie Said

Wyald weighed his options he knew the Witch was strong even if she was just an adept, or apprentice, she was not to be messed with,

Unfortunately not all of his units got the memo as one charged and broke into a sprint on all fours

"I'll eat you I'LL EAT YOU!" The hound apostles roared as he was in the air and ready to pounce on her,

Sherkie let out a sigh and slammed her staff on the ground launching up a Large earth pole which impaled the apostles in the stomach before it disappeared having the apostles bleed out in front of them groaning

Wyald made no attempt to help him up only looked at sherkie

" I accept this battle…" wyald said

Sherkie nodded and started to circle around

(Flora's Forest cabin)

Guts growled as he looked at Zodd the immortal standing in front of him, and for the first time he didn't know if he could take him down.

Fortunately he didn't have to as out of the corner of his eye Griffith stepped beside him and drew his Sabre " we will do it together just like last time." Griffith said

Guts nodded as he felt pride and he drew his dragonslayer and looked at Zodd

" this time Zodd I'll take your head!" Guts yelled as he sprinted towards him Griffith flanking them.

" captain guts!" Gaston yelled

" GASTON DOLDRY IS IN DANGER BREAK OFF AND ASSIST THE SEIGE!" Guts yelled

Gaston stopped looked shocked " but...captain?" Gaston gasped as guts parked a downward swing from Zodd by laying the dragonslayer across his shoulders

His legs buckled by the weight but he looked up at Gaston with determination in his eyes that said

'Don't let me tell you again moron.'

Gaston sighed " HAWKS RAIDERS BREAK OFF RETURN YO DOLDRY!" He said

The last thing he saw was Griffith lunging at Zodd who jumped back to avoid being hit giving guts some room

Griffith looked at guts " I hope if doldry falls that's all our dice in the bag." Griffith said panting

" then we need to end this quickly…" guts said

" agreed I have an idea flank left on 3…" Griffith said

" one…" Guts said

"Two…" replies Griffith

"THREE!" They both charged each heading for a separate flank before running past Zodd and into the tree line.

Zodd looked back bemused as they ran away

" look at your little guardian's flee… I wonder what they will do when I deliver them your head in a-."

Zodd was cut off as he looked to the clearing of the witches hut.

Gone, all gone. Not even a trace of the witch.

Zodd roared in anger!

In the forest Guts and Griffith ran off " do you think we lost him?" Griffith asked

A mighty yell was heard and a unmistakable shadow flew off in the distance

" I think we did." Guts said

" then let us get to doldry and help our comrades." Griffith said Guts nodded as they ran off.

(Doldry)

Sherkie rolled on the ground as Wyald charged and swiped a claw at her after a small chant she pointed her walking staff at Wyald and blasted a fireball at him

He had to jump back to make sure his fur didn't catch on fire. He snarled but again charged

This time sherkie slammed her staff into the ground and a stone wall stopped Wyald from passing. Or more of he had to smash through them which is what happened and what sherkie predicted. The second wall had spikes which he impaled himself on and smashed through sherkie jumped above the shattered wall in the nick of time to avoid the rubble.

"Ivalera go!" Sherkie Said as the little fairy* flew infront of Wyald face and got up close and personal blocking his view

"Hi there!" Ivalera Said

Wyald went to slap the fairy but she flew away causing him to slap his face instead.

Sherkie used this chance to summon several Rock golems and turned back to the fight,

Ivalera returned to Sherkie and nodded

Wyald growled " your getting me angry!" He said as he changed into apostle form

" YOUR GONNA GET IT!" He yelled

Sherkie grit her teeth ' I just need ya hold on until Guts and the others get here.' She thought

She looked up to see Wyald above her slamming his hand down oh her,

Sherkie rolled out of the way just in time as the hand struck the ground throwing up limestone rubble

The band of the hawks stood in shock as Sherkie faced down a pure demon with no fear where anyone else other than guts or possibly Griffith would shit themselves,

Corkus looked at the battle and grinned at sherkie

Then he looked over and saw another apostle trying to rush sherkie from behind

Sherkie raised her staff and closed her eyes when she opened them 3 fireballs shot out consecutively two flying high over Wyald but one nailed him in the big jaw on his stomach.

"Argh!" Wyald cries as he fell to his knees

It was at this point the second apostle struck he lunged at her screaming " DIE!"

The band of the hawk snapped there heads back in shock not seeing the ambush

Sherkie turned to look over her shoulder in a glare ready to react instinctively to kill the apostle, but someone beat her to it

Everyone stood shocked as blood splattered on the ground and none other that Courkus the bastard. Arrogant, "I'm-better-that-everyone" prick stabbing the apostle and keeping sherkie safe

Sherkie only nodded and turned back to Wyald as Corkus flicked the sword and threw off the apostle

"FINE THAN APOSTLE'S ATTACK!" Wyald screamed

The circle of Apostle charged but the Band of the Hawk also jumped down and held there ground

Courkus parties and held back a claw from a apostle he looked to sherkie

"Y-you deal with dog-face...w-we got this…" he said

Sherkie nodded and walked towards Wyald.

Sherkie pointed her staff at Wyald and said " you broke our deal...so I will fulfill mine…" sherkie said as she closed her eyes and began to chant

Wyald not wanting to die or to be under the attack of her attack lowered to his human form and appeared above her ready to kick her in the chest punching threw her

However before that happened a hand pushed her back and raised a great sword to parry the attack driving him back Wyald landed and dragged his feet behind him obscuring him in smoke,

Sherkie looked it was Guts who saved her. She had done it.

Guts looked to her " good job keeping them safe." He said as he looked back at the smoke.

"GRIFFITH!" A voice said as Guts glanced over to see Casca towards the gate looking at the commander of the hawks

Griffith looked over to Casca and smiled however she was panting "Griffith there are too many of them, what are we going to do?" She asked

Griffith looked to Guts looking for advice however Guts gave a crude smile and said one sentence. "What does it mean to be a king?"

(Eoc)

( I know they are called elves in the manga but gods damn it they are to small to be elves they are fairies.)


End file.
